Lights Will Guide You Home
by SasstridHaddork
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid had known each other their whole lives, and had been dating for four years. Hiccup's parents decide it's time for a change, and they move to a different state. Can Hiccup and Astrid make the distance work, or will they decide it's time to just end things? *Modern AU*


_**I do not own How To Train Your Dragon.**_

_**Lights Will Guide You Home**_

_**Chapter One**_

"Stop."

Astrid couldn't stand it. Hiccup had been avoiding her all day, and it was driving her crazy. She finally had enough or it, sneaking over to his house in the middle of the night like she use to do when they first started dating.

She didn't care what time it was, she knew Hiccup, and she knew that he never slept. Whatever he was up to was keeping him up all night, and she wanted to figure it out. Astrid climbed up the tree near his window, and knocked.

Astrid took one look at all the boxes scattered across his room and knew what was happening.

"Astird, please, just listen." Hiccup took a few steps closer to her "I'm moving, yes, but that doesn't mean I'm going to leave you."

Astrid wasn't one to show emotions to anyone. Hiccup had always been an exception. She could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes "Why wouldn't you? You'll be a million times away. You'll make new friends, meet new people-"

Hiccup shook his head, reaching forward and wrapping his arms around his girlfriend "And none of them will mean anything to me. _I love you_, Astrid. Nothing, absolutely nothing, can make me _ever _end things with you."

Astrid sighed, slowly wrapping her arms around his waist.

Hiccup is moving. He's really moving. He's leaving her. After sixteen years of being with each other, of living right across the street from each other, his parents can just... Take him away?

"How are we going to make this work?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Hiccup let his fingers run over her back, hoping it was going to keep her calm and relaxed.

The truth is, he hasn't thought it through. Of course, he doesn't want to leave Astrid. Ever. He loves her. He's in love with her, but, he knows that long distance relationships can be hard. People can change because of the distance, and he doesn't want that to happen with Astrid.

He looked down at his girlfriend, a small smile forming on his lips. She's worth the struggle.

"I can come see you every other weekend. We can talk on the phone and skype every day and night. Anything to make it work. I'm not letting you go, Astrid."

Astrid pulled away, shaking her head "I can't let you spend all that money."

Hiccup sighed, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the bed. He knows it's going to be hard convincing Astrid, but he knows that she'll come around to his way of thinking. He knows how Astrid feels about him, and he's sure she'll eventually brighten up to the idea.

"Money isn't a problem for me, you know that."

"Hiccup-"

"Astrid. Even if you tell me no, I'll still do it, because there is no way I'm going to go so long without seeing you."

Astrid let out a shaky breath, leaning against the headboard of his bed, and messing with his fingers "When do you leave?"

"Two days."

Astrid bit her lip. Two days? They only have two days left together before they get separated? Only two days to do everything they haven't gotten the chance to do together.

Astrid settled herself into his side, resting her head on his shoulder "Would your parents mind if I stayed over?"

Hiccup gave her a smile, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her closer "Of course not."

Astrid lifted her face to look at him "Good. I want to spend every minute with you until you leave.

**000000**

Two days seemed to fly by for the couple. Astrid stayed over at the Haddock's house, helping them pack everything up. His parents tried to talk them into maybe ending their relationship, saying it would be better and healthier for them.

Val even pulled Astrid aside while Hiccup was helping Stoick pack some larger boxes.

"_I know what it's like to be in a long distance relationship." _Val had started _"Stoick and I went through that in college." _

Astrid only laughed, rolling her eyes _"And look at you two now! You're married!" _she had replied.

Val had no reply to that. Her and Stoick had been in a long distance relationship in college, they struggled, broke up, made up, broke up some more.. She just didn't want to see her own son go through that. Her and Stoick may have made it through, but Astrid is a beautiful girl. She would probably have all these guys after her the minute Hiccup leaves.

She's not saying that she doesn't not trust Astrid, because she does. She's trusted Astrid with her son since they started dating. But can she really trust Astrid to still love Hiccup even though he'll be hours away?

Val watched as the couple made their way upstairs, hand-in-hand. She knows the two are in love, or as in love as two teenagers can get. They don't even know what love is yet.

Stoick on the other hand, told Hiccup everything he shouldn't do when it comes to a long distance relationship.

_Don't ditch her to hang out with new friends. Don't tell her about any girls he may meet. Don't leave your phone with said new friends_. That last one was something Hiccup didn't understand. The only person he ever let see his phone was Astrid.

When he asked, Stoick told him the story of how he trusted his phone with his friend, Alvin, in college. Alvin then proceeded to call Val and convince her that Stoick was off flirting with other girls. Val didn't take kindly to the news, and later yelled at Stoick, and ending their relationship for probably the third time.

"_Dad, Astrid and I aren't going to end up like that. I trust her, she trusts me. I would never flirt with another girl. Why would I? Astrid is great! She's the best girlfriend I could ever ask for! Plus, if I ever did, I'm sure she would hunt me down and kill me if I ever did."_

Stoick knows the two are in love, just like Val. The only difference being that Stoick believes their son's relationship can work, and Val has little faith in it.

**000000**

"So... This is it?"

Hiccup looked over his shoulder at his parents loading the last of their things into their car. Who knew that saying goodbye to the girl you love could be so hard? He didn't like the look on her face. That look of sadness, that's not a look Astrid has often. That's a look she _never _shows anyone.

"You know I'll just be seeing you next weekend, and, you know we'll be talking tonight, too."

Astrid brushed her bangs out of her eyes, watching Stoick and Val over Hiccup's shoulder. She was dreading the moment that they got the last of their stuff into the car. It would be the end of being able to see Hiccup everyday, and it would be the end of getting to spend a lot of time with him.

"I know... I really don't want you to spend all that money on gas just to come see me."

Hiccup reached forward, pulling Astrid to him and burying his face in her neck "I don't want to leave you, Astrid."

Astrid's arms snaked around Hiccup's shoulders, hugging him tightly "I don't want you to leave... Can't I just kidnap you? You can live with me, and move into the basement or something."

Hiccup chuckled, pulling his face away from Astrid's neck "I wish that could happen. My parents would never go for it, neither would yours."

Astrid kissed his cheek before pulling a good distance away, keep her arms tightly around him "Then take me with you. I'm sure my parents won't care."

Hiccup quickly pecked her lips "I really wish I could, Astrid."

Astrid let out a long, frustrated sigh. She can't believe Hiccup is actually leaving her. She was going to have to suffer through the rest of high school without him. Fortunately for her, she had her friends to help her through it. But Hiccup? He wasn't going to have anyone.

"What if you meet some girl?"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, frowning. Astrid almost sounded... Jealous. She doesn't have a jealous bone in her body "Astrid-"

"Because if you meet some girl, I want you to tell me. No being one of those jackass boyfriends that lies to their girlfriend. I would want to meet her, and you better tell her that if she makes any moves on you, I will come there and beat her. Don't make me sound like some wimp."

Hiccup let out a laugh, shaking his head "I wouldn't do that, Astrid. I may _meet _other girls, but I wouldn't actually become their friend. I don't know how to be friends with girls. With the exceptions of you and Ruff."

"Either way." she said, finally pulling her arms away from him with a sigh "You meet a girl, you better tell her about me."

Hiccup looked over his shoulder when he heard his name called.

This was it. The moment he had dreaded for weeks, and the moment Astrid had only been dreading for two days.

Astrid threw her arms around him again, pulling him closer "Don't go."

Hiccup forced himself to smile, kissing her cheek "I have to. I'll see you every night, don't worry, Milady."

Astrid pulled back. She didn't want to say anything. She wanted to remember this moment, to remember the look on his face. She quickly pulled his face to her, pressing her lips to his.

This would be their last kiss for a week. She wouldn't get to kiss her boyfriend again until the next weekend. Does anyone else her age have the same problem? Astrid already knows that she's going to hate having to go to school and see all the other girls with their boyfriends. Those relationships weren't ripped apart by his parents.

Neither of them wanted to pull away. They both wanted this moment to last.

Astrid heard the talking behind them. Stoick and Val. She heard the words "_future daughter-in-law_" from Stoick, and a laugh from Val.

Did Stoick have that much faith in their relationship?

Astrid finally pulled away from him, running her hands through his hair before tugging on one of the braids she had put in the night before "You better not take this out."

Hiccup smiled, resting his forehead against hers "I wouldn't do that. I'll think of you anytime I touch it."

Astrid kissed him again "You better be thinking of me all the time."

"_Hiccup, _we have to leave!"

Hiccup let out a sigh. He pulled Astrid to him into another hug. He should just toss her over his shoulder and kidnap her, bring her with him. His parents love her, they would let her live with them.

"I love you, Milady."

"I love you, too, babe."

Hiccup and Astrid walked over to the car. Stoick and Val, both letting out sighs when the couple walked over. They were going to have to watch another goodbye between the two. It did break their hearts to see their son so upset, but moving out of Berk was best for them.

"Don't have too much fun without me."

Hiccup gave her a small smile. She could tell it was forced, but she knows she wouldn't be seeing a real smile from him for a while "I wouldn't dream of it."

Astrid pulled him into one last kiss before taking a step away from him "Call me once you get there."

Hiccup nodded, pulling open his car door "Of course. Don't break any arms or faces while I'm gone."

"I'll miss you."

Hiccup motioned her over to the car. He just had to kiss her again, he doesn't think he'd be able to leave without it "I'll miss you, too."

Astrid stepped away from the car, giving a small wave to his parents. She was really going to miss the Haddock's. Mainly Hiccup, but, his parents were like second parents to her. She was going to miss her late night conversations with Val, or getting her fatherly advice from Stoick.

She gave Hiccup a smile, trying to keep her tears from falling. This was no reason to cry! She was still going to get to see him, but not everyday like they have been the past sixteen years.

She stood in the Haddock's now old driveway, watching the car drive off. Was it supposed to be this hard? She's being separated from the guy she loves. The only guy she knows that she'll ever love. The next weekend wouldn't be able to come fast enough. She already can't wait to see him again, and he's only been gone for five minutes.


End file.
